Destiny Calls
by Michiri
Summary: A girl begins to get strange dreams of sister witches, and soon things begin to happen. Are these just dreams?[OC, obviously.][On Hiatus while being revamped.]
1. Chapter 1

Crystalline blue eyes snapped open, then the owner of the optics groaned, in that half-grumpy mood almost everyone is in the first moments of semi-awakeness. It was just an ordinary day. There was school to go to, then hanging out with Crystal later. She was finally going to meet the much-talked-about Johnny. She yawned, rubbing her head. _What a weird dream,_ she thought. She had dreamed of a... a place that had a lot of rooms. One had a lot of books, another filled with toys and a little girl. She felt... no, knew instinctively, that the place was... well, evil. That sounded cliché, but it was the truth. It reminded her of the dreams she'd been having lately. Dreams about sisters with strange but totally cool powers. Witches. She shook her head, sitting in bed still. They vanquished demons, and other bad guys that had once seemed so mythical. She revised her thoughts. They still were mythical. They were still dreams, figments of her subconscious. Just her over-active imagination shining through in her REM sleep.

She'd been dreaming a lot of those kind of dreams lately. Mainly in the past year or two, the dreams had intensified, and she had them almost every night. But usually it was in a beautiful house, not a creepy… place. It sure wasn't a house. In the past month, the dreams had been much more vivid than ever. In the past week, she'd began to have… a voice in her head while she was awake. It was male, but kind… She imagined it was the voice of her invisible guardian angel.

She was sixteen – a junior in high school. The voice whispered, "Today's your last day in that high school. Keep your mind open, Penny."

She hurriedly got dressed, thinking as she did so, _Speak of the devil_. Actually, she revised, the angel.

She ran down the stairs, grabbed her backpack and purse, and one of those breakfast bars, eating as she went out the door.

School went as smoothly as possible as it could. She ate lunch with a couple of people she knew from classes. After the last bell rang, she rushed out the door with Crystal. "Okay, Penny, _this_ is Johnny!" Crystal said as he stepped out from the car.

She nodded, smiling, and climbed into the car, setting her backpack down. "Hi."

Soon, they were on their way. "Hey, I thought we could hang out at this place some people at work told me about," he told them.


	2. Chapter 2

As they stepped out of the car, leaving their bags behind, Penny saw a nice brick building, with some ornate ironwork on the doors and windows. "Is it a very old building, Johnny?" she asked. He nodded, and walked in before them, saying, "I have to tell them you're with me. Only people from work are allowed here, with their guests."

A minute or two later, he stuck his head back out and told them to come on in.

As Crystal and Johnny talked with some guys he knew, Penny wandered around. She looked at the many doors, wondering why it seemed so familiar. She opened one and saw two beds. One was very cute, obviously a small child's. The other was plain, with a simple bedspread. Probably the child's guardian's bed, she rationalized.

She turned to see the collection of toys, and the door opened.

"Oh, hello," a woman with light blonde hair, wearing a casual outfit, said as she entered the room with a small child. She guessed the girl's age at about five, and the woman's about twenty. The girl had her dark, silky hair pulled into two pigtails.

"Oh. Is this your room? I'm sorry. I was wandering around." Penny smiled. "I'm here with my friend and her boyfriend, and I was just looking around. I'll leave you alone, now." She turned toward the door.

"No, no, don't go." The blonde woman smiled. "This is Danielle, and my name is Erin."

She nodded. "My name's Penny. Short for Penelope." She smiled, and lowered herself to Danielle's height. "Hi, Danielle. Are all of these your toys?"

Danielle nodded quietly, in that shy way five-year-olds have. Penny played with her for a while, then said that she had to go. When she stepped back out into the large main area, Crystal and Johnny were still talking. She chose another door, and realized why it looked so familiar inside here.

In the small room, the walls were full of small books, except for one small area, with a table. On that table were an assortment of pens and other writing tools.

She saw empty places scattered through the many shelves, and it added up. Noticing a trash can, she saw discarded books. The one on top had a name on it… One that was vaguely familiar. She shook the feeling. Probably someone who had been fired.

Leaving the room, she sought out Johnny. He had separated from Crystal, and was alone. She couldn't seek the feeling that something was not right. Pretending to try to get to know her friend's boyfriend, quietly and friendly, she asked, "Do you believe in magic?" He looked confused. "You know, witches with magical powers, evil beings. Stuff like that." She smiled, a questioning look in her eyes.

He shook his head, unconvincingly. Penny shrugged. "Hey, do you mind if I go home now? I've got a lot of stuff I have to get to." The memory of that voice's message from that morning haunted her. _"Last day…"_

"Sure. Let me grab Crystal and we can go."

She nodded, saying she'd wait in the car. When she got there, and sat down, a strange blue light appeared in the seat next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

She looked at the man next to her, shocked. "Wha—Who—?"

"Shh, shh!" He looked around the car. "Be careful! They might hear you!"

As she heard his voice, her eyes widened. "You're… you're…" At his nod, she took a deep, calming breath. "Why are you here?" She was finally able to ask.

"Because… of that guy who brought you here, with your friend." He looked out again. "You have to get to this address," he said, handing her a slip of paper. "When you get there, yell out for Piper to freeze him." He saw Johnny coming. "I have to go. Get there as soon as possible."

When Johnny came back, and he and Crystal climbed into their seats up front, Penny spoke up. "Hey, Johnny, I forgot that I have to go to my cousin's house today." She rattled off the address from the paper. "I know it's out of your way, but…" She shrugged helplessly.

When he nodded, and they began to drive off, she sunk back in her seat, sighing slowly so no one would notice. He'd believed her. He hadn't seen the blue light that her angel had disappeared as. He was taking her… wherever that place was.

When they got there, she began to climb out of the car. Then she remembered what the angel had asked her to do. "Um, could you two please come in? You guys brought me to that… um, place, so why not return the favor?" She smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Crystal and Johnny nodded, and followed her in. She saw the angel, and as he entered, she yelled out, "Piper, freeze him!" She ran away, and saw Johnny was frozen in place. She blinked. She knew how that could happen. She took a deep breath. That was a power that one of the dream-witches had. The… well, first she was the middle one, then when her sister died, she became the oldest. She shook her head. This was not happening. It couldn't be.

"Open your eyes." The angel's voice called out to her. She didn't even know they were closed! She slowly opened them. "Now, why'd you make me do that? Now I _know_ they're real!" She sank into the nearest couch, and cradled her head in her hands, eyes closed again.

"Okay, you two: explain later," a voice called out. "Right now, I've got to deal with one frozen innocent and a frozen demon!"

Her eyes snapped open. "A demon!"

The angel nodded. "Yes. Like Piper said, we'll explain later."

Penny muttered, "Somehow I think she meant me, or really, _you_, not her." She resumed her position on the couch.

She heard a small explosion, "That's done with," followed by Crystal's confused voice, and a door closing.

She heard footsteps near her. She lifted her head, and opened her eyes to meet three other pairs of confused orbs. One was the youngest from her dreams. She had red hair, and had an ivory complexion. She was a half-sister, she remembered. Then there was the once-youngest sister, now middle, since they had found the half-sister, with dark hair. She wrote for a newspaper. Last, there was the now oldest, the sister with the freeze power. She was dark-haired as well. For a moment, they just stared at each other.

"Leo," the oldest began. Penny realized her name must be Piper. She had frozen Johnny, had spoken before, when the angel told her about explaining. The angel's name must be Leo, because he spoke after Piper said that name.

"I don't know either, Piper. All I know is what the Elders have told me. I was told to talk to her at least once a day all week, and then today I was supposed to bring her here." He shook his head wearily. "I'll—"

Piper finished for him. "Go speak to the Elders. We know, we know." He disappeared with that blue light again.

"What's your name?" The youngest sat down next to her on the couch.

"Penny." She smiled. "Short for Penelope." Suddenly, her head hurt, sharply. She held her head in her hands, and flashes of images, accompanied with voices in her head. "Piper! Phoebe! Paige!" She opened her eyes. She began looking at them, scared. Her mouth was open, and she closed it, gulping. "You-You're Paige, right?" She looked at the sister next to her.

She nodded slowly, open-mouthed. She looked at her sisters, with a questioning "How?" look.

On her other side, the middle sister sat down. "I recognize that look. You just had a premonition. What did you see?"

"I… I saw you three. And I heard your voices. You were yelling your names. You're Phoebe."

She nodded, and looked at Piper.

All Piper did was shrug.

Leo came back, shaking his head. "You're never going to believe this."

"Right now, we're having trouble with the fact that this girl had a premonition about us," Piper said.

"Well, this is a little bigger than just that."


	5. Chapter 5

"What's _that_ supposed to mean, Leo?" Piper demanded.

He took a deep breath before beginning. "Well, she's not your half-sister," he said, glancing at Paige. "But you might as well notice the significance of her name."

"Right," Piper said. "Another P. But, either way, she's too young to be our sister. They would have mentioned it when they mentioned Paige."

Leo nodded. "The big deal is, well, she has powers. Which you found out while I was gone."

They all nodded. Penny spoke up. "What am I?"

"A witch," Leo told her.

"I think I got that much. In case you haven't noticed, I'm too young to be their sister, and you can't possibly say that the only reason I'm a witch is the letter P at the beginning of my name."

Leo nodded again. Piper grinned. "I like her." Penny smiled up at her.

Leo spoke again. "I don't know the whole story, but it goes into the whole past life thing again." He shook his head. "It's really confusing," he added, glancing at Penny.

"That's obvious," Penny said. "Look, I don't get it. I had a past life?"

"Yes. We all have. In your past life, according to the elders, you were a cousin of these three and their older sister."

"Prue," she said automatically. Her hand flew to her mouth. "How'd I know that?" She shook her head. "When does it stop?"

"If you think this is bad, just wait," Paige said. "I've only been here a few months, and let me tell you. It doesn't stop. It just gets worse," she added conspiratorially.

"Great," she said sarcastically. "Anyway, does this mean I've got to learn spells and potions and stuff?"

Paige nodded. "And watch it. Piper's a little tough at the beginning," she whispered quietly.

"I heard that," she said. Penny couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" Piper looked at her.

"You two. You said you've only been here a few months, Paige, but you two are so obviously sisters. You can tell."

They all smiled. "Okay, Leo, if she was our cousin in a past life, and has powers, what are they?" Phoebe questioned.

Leo shook his head. "No idea. But you said she had a premonition. So, maybe…"

"She has all of ours? Or at least some from each?" Paige shook her head. "And how does it fit in with the whole Power of Three thing?"

Leo shrugged. Piper turned to Penny. "Paige, you try to get her to move something."

"Okay. Watch this." Paige held her hand out and called, "Book." In the blue light, a book disappeared from a table, and reappeared in her hand.

"That is so cool," Penny said. "It's even better than the dreams!"

"Dreams?" Piper asked Leo.

He nodded. "I forgot to mention that. For the past few years, she's been having dreams about all of you."

"You _might_ have mentioned that before."

Penny looked toward them. "Are you two married?"

They looked at her. "How'd you know that, Penny?" Phoebe asked her.

"Oh, please. It's so easy to tell. I didn't need a dream or a premonition for that!" She laughed. "Um, I'll try now, Paige." She held her hand out, and said, "Book."

Nothing happened.

"Um. Well." Paige stared at the book, still lying where she'd put it. "Leo?"

"It could be that she's not half-White-lighter, so she'd have to try a different technique."

"White-what?" Penny asked.

"It's like a guardian angel," Piper answered.

"Oh, so Leo's a White-lighter." She turned toward him. "Right?"

He nodded. "How did you know?"

"When I first started hearing the voice in my head, I guessed it was my guardian angel. I guess I was right!" She turned back to the book. "Book!" The blue light appeared again, and placed the book in her outstretched hand. "Yay!" She yelled, jumping up.

Paige looked over at Leo. "If she's not half-White-lighter, what was _that_?"

"Good question. How could she orb a book if she wasn't part White-lighter?" He opened his mouth to say something else.

Penny rolled her eyes. "Go already. I think everyone knows already."

Piper walked over to her as he began to orb away. "I knew I liked you, Penny." She smiled down at her… cousin? She wondered just what she should call her.

Penny smiled back at her. "Now, you freeze and explode stuff, right?"

Piper nodded.

Penny shrugged. "Why not give it a try? How do you do it?"

"Like this," she showed her the gesture. "Go ahead."

She nodded, looking around. "What do I aim at?"

"This," Piper said, throwing a small ball up into the air.

Penny did the gesture, concentrating on the ball. Her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Piper!" It had exploded, not frozen in the air.

"It's alright. At least we know it works." She brushed the fragments off her shirt.

"I wonder if you can orb, along with orbing objects," Paige said. "I know that until I got a hold of it, I could only dodge stuff."

"Well, throw a ball at me!" Penny said, excited. She liked this whole witch thing. It was so cool!

"Okay…" Paige threw it right at her, aiming for her head, whispering to herself, "please don't hurt her" multiple times.

"Whoa!" She came back. "That feels funny."

Paige nodded. "You'll get the hang of it."

Phoebe walked up to her. "I bet you can levitate, too."

Penny stared at her, shocked. "You can levitate?"

She nodded. "Like this." She hovered a foot above the ground. "You try."

Penny closed her eyes, imagining herself floating. "Is it working?" She opened one eye, and saw her toes—a few inches off the floor. "Oh, cool!" She slowly lowered back to the ground. "I wonder if I can freeze something now." Paige threw another ball, and she froze it. Penny grinned, jumping up and down. "Yes!"

Leo orbed back. "Any progress?" Paige nodded, smiling. "Good. I've got news from the Elders. It sounds like her father used to be a White-lighter. He had an affair with her mother before clipping his wings to settle down." He shook his head. "And they were close friends of Sam and your mother."

"How close?" Piper asked curiously.

"Your mother helped her mother learn the craft."

Penny turned around quickly. "My mother was a _witch_?"

Leo nodded.

"No, she wasn't. My dad wasn't an angel, and my mom wasn't a witch. You'd think you'd _notice_ stuff like that in sixteen years!"

He shook his head. "Your dad wasn't an angel for long after he fell for your mom. He clipped his wings," he tried to explain. "He got rid of his powers." At her understanding nod, he continued. "Your mom stopped the craft when their mom died." He shrugged. "Her heart wasn't into it anymore."

Penny shook her head. "It still doesn't explain why I'm here, and why I have their powers."

Leo sighed. "The Elders think it has to do with passing things on. They aren't sure themselves, but you three have been appointed guardian status."

"How? My parents are still alive. Are they _allowed_ to let them be my guardians?"

Leo nodded. "It's complicated. Talk to a lawyer about it."

Phoebe muttered, "We sure know enough of them."

"Leo," Piper said sweetly, "where exactly are we supposed to put Penny?"

"Now there's a question."

"Oh, great, I'm going to sleep on the sofa every night! This could prove to be a problem, since demons are continually crashing through the door!" She spoke from what she'd seen in the dreams.

"Hmm, I know. While you guys chat about placement, I think I'll give our… er, cousin, here, the grand tour, then show her the attic," Paige said, pushing Penny through the door.

Leo and the remaining sisters nodded.

"Okay, Penny, this is the kitchen. Potions and food preparation area."

Penny raised an eyebrow. "Really? Where's the cauldron?"

"I'll show you later. Let's take a trip upstairs." Penny followed her, trudging up the stairs. "This is my room, and this is Phoebe's. This is Piper's and Leo's room." They walked into the attic. "And this is the attic." She pointed at a large, old book on a pedestal. "And _this_ is your new best friend, the Book of Shadows."

Penny nodded. "What is it, a book of spells and potions?" She almost laughed, until Paige nodded. "Oh." She blushed.

"We might as well get started. They're going to be a while."

Penny sighed. "How much of a while?" She raised her eyebrow. "After all, there are _only_ 5 hours until dark. And I hope they figure it out _before_ then."

Paige laughed. "Are you _sure_ you aren't blood related? Because I swear there are definite likenesses."

Penny shook her head. "Look, let's just get started." She grinned. "Witch stuff is so cool!"

Paige nodded. "Yup. And something else great with you being here – I'm not the youngest anymore!"


	6. Chapter 6

Paige started by showing her some basic things, like candles, crystals, things like that. "Can you rhyme?" she asked eventually.

Penny shrugged. "I like to write poems. Why?"

"Because you can probably write spells. Just try." Just as Penny was about to speak, Paige interrupted her. "Actually, you'd better write it down. We don't need anything to happen." Penny nodded, and wrote something down.

_With this rhyme_

_Let knowledge call through all time_

_Let me understand why this door,_

_Why make these three witches into four._

Paige nodded approvingly. "Nice." She looked thoughtful a moment, and ripped the sheet of paper off the pad, and started toward the stairs. Penny followed, curious.

"Piper! Phoebe! Leo!" Paige called as she neared the bottom of the stairs.

They stopped talking, and looked up. "Yes?" Leo said.

She waved the paper. "Take a look at this." She smiled as the others gathered around and read it.

"It could be dangerous," Piper said. "Leo?"

Leo looked thoughtful. "Let her say it. If it backfires, you can figure out a reversal, right?"

Penny smiled. "Wait a minute." She scribbled on the back of the paper.

_Let this new knowledge flee_

_It is too much for thee_

_Let there be only a memory_

_Of why four came from three._

She handed it over to the others. "See? If it goes wrong, wouldn't this work as a reversal spell, if you said it?"

Piper nodded. "Alright. Say the first one, and we'll do the reversal if necessary."

Penny closed her eyes. "With this rhyme, let knowledge call through all time, let me understand why this door, why make these three witches into four."

A strange breeze of wind circled around Penny, her dark hair blowing, touching her softly. Her eyes, still closed, saw flashes. Her with them. She saw a blurry demon. She saw them each fall, together. She screamed out loud.

Worried, the sisters said together, "Let this new knowledge flee, it is too much for thee, let there be only a memory of why four came from three."

The wind died, and Penny began to go limp. They rushed next to her, catching her, and laying her on the couch. When she opened her eyes, there was a little fear in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" The sisters and Leo bent over her.

She couldn't distinguish the voice. She shut her eyes, remembering the flashes. "No."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I've decided to revamp this story… It's not going in the direction I'd like it to… basic storyline, will, of course, remain the same… But I need to change around a few things.

Yes, a young witch will meet the Charmed Ones and realize she's basically one of them. I think I'll change her age and a few other factors, but the chapters I've already posted and the ones I've been writing aren't working for me.


End file.
